Diggory's Obsession
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: his interest with Potter turned towards a little girl with wild curly hair and her teeth a bit longer in the front, there was nothing unique about this girl but he couldn't take his eyes off her as the girl was talking logically about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall that she read about in Hogwarts, a History.


_**Diggory's Obsession**_

_**I think Hermione Granger is a very strong character that J.K. Rowling has created, but even with powerful magic and restricted laws of using her wand outside of Hogwarts it can easily happen to the strongest of people. I found a Youtube Video and wanted to write a story about it- I do write for entertainment, but I believe that Stalking Crimes is a serious problem and need more strict laws for stalking instead of Retraining Orders that don't really work and not worth the paper it's on. There is another side and small amount of people that believe that the person being stalked have done something to provoke the situation, for all people being stalked and being isolated because of this keep your heads up and keep fighting and for the victims of this crime listen to what your gut is telling you and don't be polite about it as they won't gentle about it when they pull a knife **_

_**(Thank you for listening to my rant and let's begin with the story)**_

It started as a small crush on Hermione Granger since he first saw her in his third year, Cedric knew some of his friends had little crushes and they have asked him who he had a crush on. Diggory always answered in negative till that moment Harry Potter enter Hogwarts, everyone was looking at the scrawny boy with thick rimmed glasses and the famous lightening bolt scar off centre of his forehead.

Cedric was interested in what House Potter was joining and betted right that Potter would be in Gryffindor, his interest with Potter turned towards a little girl with wild curly hair and her teeth a bit longer in the front, there was nothing unique about this girl but he couldn't take his eyes off her as the girl was talking logically about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall that she read about in Hogwarts, a History. Professor McGonagall smiled at Potter as he headed to his House table, Cedric Diggory kept his eyes on the girl and smiled kindly when the girl's dark eyes landed on him as she smiled back.

When the girl's name was mentioned the girl took a deep breath chanting something to herself over and over till she sat down in the stool, before the Sorting Hat was placed onto Hermione's head she was trying to smooth down her hair. Cedric knew that she would never be in Slytherin as she looked sweet and too good for their house, she was intelligent and the girl would be in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor and wasn't disappointed when Hermione Granger was placed into the House of Bravery and Courage.

.

Through his third year Cedric found Hermione in the Library reading or doing her homework, the blond wizard could see the tears she was wiping away before it would hit her parchment. Taking out a small piece of Parchment and ink writing a small note attached to a Chocolate Frog box, Hermione smiled when she read the note that she would always have a friend with him but Cedric never signed it. When Hermione saw the note wasn't signed, her smile dropped and placed the Chocolate Frog away from her as if it was a prank.

Cedric remembered the night of Halloween, the evening meal was as normal as usual and the Thirteen-year-old was looking around for Granger and couldn't see anywhere. Just then Professor Quirrell ran into Great Hall shouting about a Mountain Troll was in the Dungeon, everyone began to panic. All Cedric could think was that Hermione was in danger, but didn't know where to start looking for her. Cedric found out the next day by gossip that Granger was in the Girl's toilets on the third floor and nearly died if wasn't for Harry Potter and the boy that made Hermione cry in the first place, Ron Weasley.

All cedric could think about was that Harry Potter and his red haired friend were to blame in the first place for making her cry and making her run to the toilets to hide her tears from everyone. At the same time Cedric Diggory was also thankful that the two boys saved Hermione's life, now the girl and the two boys were now best friends.

.

Diggory knew he had a crush on Hermione Granger, but it was in his fifth year that he started getting erotic dreams as certain parts of Granger was blurred around the edges as he had her under him as he gave her pleasure. Nearly every night while his friends where sleeping soundly Cedric would place a Silencing Charm around his bed and took himself to hand stroking himself with fantasies of Hermione's petite body under him as they made love. Diggory would imagine Granger's voice sounds like as she moaned out coming undone by his touch; once he ejaculated moaning Hermione's name.

Once Cedric came down from his high, he would clean himself up with a charm as he took deep breaths to calm himself as his mind screamed at him to go to Gryffindor Tower to claim what was rightfully his.

The following morning Cedric went to the Great Hall for Breakfast as he kept his eyes fell on Hermione as she read her Newspaper while eating some toast and marmalade; instead of sitting with her best friends she was sitting alone since Ron Weasley and Harry Potter weren't speaking to her as the redhead had accused Hermione's cat of killing his rat. The fourteen year old was exhausted and running herself ragged for not only with her schoolwork, but also to help Hagrid to save a Hippogriff.

Cedric Diggory wanted to hex Hermione's so called friends who gave her the cold shoulder, this feeling became stronger when he saw Hermione break her heart crying in the Library. Instead thinking about it Cedric walked over and asked her if she was all right, Hermione was about to say she was fine and that she had allergies. Cedric smiled and gave her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes, she started talking and Cedric listened and the sixteen year old smiled that he had an excuse to hold his witch as Hermione cried into his robes.

Once he tears subsided Hermione felt embarrassed and apologised for her moment of weakness, Cedric just smiled and told her it didn't matter as he stood up as Hermione felt awkward when a boy wiped a stray tear away and not even Harry did this. From that Moment on Cedric Diggory would be there wherever Hermione alone or at the Quidditch Pitch when she was supporting her best friend, Ron thought it was really funny and said without thinking why a boy like Diggory would be interested in her as she was Hermione.

Harry on the other hand was concerned for his best friend; Diggory said his hellos as usual before he turned his attention to Hermione with the brightest smile on his face asking her if she was going to Hogsmeade and if she would like to go with him. Harry couldn't go to Hogmeade as his Uncle wouldn't sign the permission slips- Ron Weasley soon didn't see the funny side of it as he placed his arm around Hermione and told Diggory that she was going with him. The look on Cedric's face became dark as he glared at the redhead before walking away.

.

News got round that Hermione Granger had punched Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory smiled to himself knowing how fiery his Lioness' temper was when she was angry, which was quite a turn on. Every time Cedric brought up the courage to talk to Hermione something always happened, his crush turned into an obsession as he followed his little witch after lessons in protection as he watched every guesture by the way she bit her bottom lip while she was reading or twirling a strand of her golden caramel hair when she was nervous.

Cedric's obsession became out of hand as he blackmailed the Gryffindor boy with the camera Colin Creevey to take few pictures of Hermione Granger and had a few of the witch on her own or with her friends. The sixth year student had the wizarding photo enlarged as he cut away Harry Potter and that annoying boy Weasley so she was alone; Diggory had a picture of Hermione under his pillow that he had in hand as he masturbated with visions behind his closed lids as he fantasied of his little witch naked and under his body as he made love to her. There was one fantasy he enjoyed is when he and Hermione in the School Library alone as he threw the books and parchment off the desk as he fucked her listening to his moans mingle with hers; at the end of his fantasy Cedric would find himself wet and sticky, but the problem now it wasn't enough and was now thinking how to get his Hermione's attention.

The following Summer Cedric Diggory got his chance, there was Quidditch World Cup with Bulgara vs Ireland. As much as the seventeen year old boy loved Quidditch as the next wizard, but he was thinking of Hermione and the next gift. Through the Summer Cedric had started writing letters with small gifts that he knew Hermione loved, when Cedric's father Amos said that they and Arthur Weasley and his children were going with his youngest son's two best friends. Diggory was more than eager to be going to the match as he quickly got himself ready.

.

The Diggory boys were waiting by the tree for the Weasleys to arrive, as Amos was waiting for Arthur and his children. Cedric was thinking of the gifts and the letters he had given to his witch of his love and desire towards her and filled with his dreams and fantasies of them being together. The blond came out of his trance when he heard Hermione's laughter echoing as she was chatting away with Ginny, it wasn't the two witches chatting away that caught his attentions- his eyes narrowed when he saw that Harry Potter was holding his witch's hand. As soon as everyone was at the clearing where their Portkey was waiting for them Cedric jumped out of the tree as his father proudly introduced him to everyone.

The Weasley boys kept Cedric away from Hermione as Harry Potter Politely said hello while keeping his girlfriend close to his side. Ginny Weasley subconsciously smoothed out her clothes and fixed her hair away from her face as she smiled and shyly said hello, Ginny was put out that the handsome wizard didn't show any interest towards her as he was more fixated with Hermione Granger. Ginny became jealous when Harry and Hermione started dating, by the look of things Ginny wasn't the only one who was hit with the green eyed monster.

Cedric's heart was beating almost out of his chest with being close to the witch he loved, ignoring Potter, Diggory started flirting with Hermione oblivious to how uncomfortable the witch felt. Cedric found his chance to touch Hermione when she almost tripped on a loose rock, grabbing her hand holding it in a tight grip not seeing that Hermione was trying to pull her hand away. Harry Potter glared at Cedric and told him that he would help his girlfriend up the hill and didn't need his help, Hermione sighed with relief as she and Harry ignored the glares till they reached the Portkey disguised as an old boot.

Once everyone had settled in their tents, Cedric got to work on giving Hermione her next gift. Each gift that Cedric had given Hermione was returned to him unopened; this time he had got it right and hoped that Hermione would love it as he charmingly smiled at an old witch. Marcel Carter was about to say no till she heard the boy's plight, Cedric smiled and asked if he could borrow her Owl so he could give a parcel to the girl he wanted to court. Mrs Carter remembered how she and her husband first met and sadly smiled with the memory, Cedric Diggory thanked the old woman as she placed the owl on the handsome young wizard's arm as she wished him luck in catching the girl's heart.

Hermione and Ginny were talking; Ginny Weasley sighed when her friend told her about the letters and gifts she was receiving. Ginny thought it was all romantic that Hermione Granger had a secret admirer as she tried to convince her friend that it wasn't a prank being played on her, Hermione shakingly pulled out parchment from her bag and Ginny took it and began to read. The look of horror on Ginny's face when she saw for herself just how serious the situation was, Ginny was about to promise Hermione that Cedric was getting close to a Bat Bogey Hex when a brown Owl landed in front of Granger with a parcel and a letter with the words 'To My Little Lioness.'

Ginny grabbed the parcel and opened it to see a crystal Paper Holder shaped as a Swan and a beautiful set of golden eagle feather quills, now Ginny was angry after reading the letter that described all his sexual fantasies and desires and the redhead had enough as she and Hermione left the tent and found Cedric outside his tent. Cedric Diggory smiled as he asked Hermione if she liked his present, what he didn't expect was Ginny roaring at him to leave her best friend alone as Hermione was with Harry. Hermione couldn't take anymore of Cedric and shouted at him what he wanted from her, Cedric just said one word that sent shivers down the girl's spine. "You."

.

For the last two weeks of Summer before the students returned to Hogwarts Cedric had been coming to the Burrow to catch a glimpse of Hermione and was making many excuses. Arthur and Molly Weasley weren't fooled and knew that young Diggory was crazily besotted with Hermione Granger; they were concerned for the girl and the Matriarch kept a close eye on the witch she considered one of her children. as they headed to the Leaky Cauldron before entering Diagon Alley and Cedric was waiting for them at Flourish & Blotts, Ron and his older twin brothers glared and warned Diggory away as Harry, Ginny and Hermione entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some money before getting new robes, quill and parchments and other equipment that was on their lists.

Once everything was brought Harry and the Weasley boys went into Gambol and Japes Joke Store, Harry pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips and promised he would back quickly. Hermione watched Harry catch up with Ron, Fred and George walk into the store, Ginny smiled as she crossed her arms with Hermione and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies with Ginny then headed to Magical Menageries for Owl Treats and something special for Crookshanks.

The two witches just sat down outside Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour when Cedric Diggory walked over and started flirting with Hermione asking her if she wanted to go out on a date, Hermione Granger glared at the seventeen year old and raised her voice not caring if everyone was listening in that she wasn't interested and that she had a boyfriend. "I know Hermione, I'm..." Suddenly Cedric was interrupted as Cho Chang from Ravenclaw House walked over and began to flirt with him. Using the distraction both Hermione and Ginny quickly left and caught up with everyone before leaving for home.

Cedric smiled politely at Cho Chang as she happily chatting away about her summer with her boyfriend Ian McClaren (Made up name and actor till the late 40's) Jenevieve Pastel and Robert Bowopan or Bobby for short (Had to give Cedric friends names) Before Cho Chang started dating Ian she went on one date with Cedric Diggory and told her friends that she and Cedric were now a couple; the gossip got round and all Diggory could think of was that he had lost his chance with a girl like Hermione.

Cho at first was jealous that her boyfriend had a crush on Hermione Granger till she saw it was more than a crush and his obsession kind of creeped her out. When Cedric looked around for his girlfriend and found her nowhere to be seen, he turned his attention to Cho Chang and asked which way his girlfriend went. Cho nervously pointed the direction to the exit, Cedric swore under his breath and stormed away hoping that he caught up with his witch.

.

The day arrived when the students returned for another year at Hogwarts and Cedric was planning how to get Hermione alone so they could talk about their relationship, he would forgive her for dating Potter as she didn't know any better of his devotion towards her. He knew the Weasleys would run late and Hermione would already be here on the Hogwart's Express; stepping onto the train Cedric went looking through every compartment for Hermione Granger hoping to catch her alone.

Hermione wasn't left alone for five minutes, Harry, Ron and his sister Ginny kept an eye out for Diggory as they wondered how they were going to talk to Dumbledore to see what he could do for Hermione. Unnerved and kept thinking what she had done to encourage Diggory, she felt scared for going alone to the Toilets and enough was enough- was she a Lion or a Gryffincluck. There was other people around and Cedric wouldn't do anything to her, with that in mind and headed to the compartment door as Ron looked up asking her where she was going Hermione said she needed to go, Ginny said she would go with her but Hermione denied her offer as she headed to the girl's toilets hoping that there wasn't a queue.

After finishing and washing her hands Hermione stepped out before being pushed against the wall, Granger gasped looking into the dark eyes of her stalker. Hermione tried to walk past Cedric, but the seventeen year old wouldn't let her go. Before Hermione could pull away, Cedric cupped the girl's face in his hands and kissed her as he been wanting to for so long. The caramel haired witch didn't expect Diggory to kiss her as she pulled away from the boy, breathlessly rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed trying to control his urges to lay her down and make love to her. "My Little Lioness," whispered Diggory pushing himself closer trying to control his body's reaction but Miss Granger could feel him hard against her and began to panic.

Hermione pushed Cedric and told him to leave her alone, Cedric just smiled at his witch and told her of his love. "Had your laugh Diggory as this is not funny anymore, please I'm asking you to leave me alone and share your joke with someone else because I ain't laughing." Cedric looked up at Hermione in confusion as he told her he wasn't joking and that he really did want her to be his girlfriend and wanted no one else but her. Just as she was about to shout for help she heard a voice she never thought she would be glad to hear, "Well, well, well if it isn't Granger and Pretty Boy Diggory. I thought you being a Pureblood would have better taste," said Draco Malfoy with a sneer on his pointy face. While Malfoy was glaring at the pair he saw Granger's face and thought for a moment it was embarrassment for being caught till he looked into her eyes and saw genuine fear, as the two wizards attentions were on each other Hermione used this time to push herself away and ran back to the Weasleys and her boyfriend before Diggory could get his bearings and chase after the girl he loved.

Cedric glared at Malfoy and the fifteen year old smirked hiding his disgust, he remembered the look on his father's face as he told him of Rodolphus Lestrange and Igor Karkaroff were known for forced pleasure and relished in their victims pain. No matter how his father said it, rape is rape and Diggory had attempted to do this to Granger. He may not like the Mudblood, but she didn't deserve that to happen to her. Draco grabbed Cedric's arm and he warned him to leave Granger alone as she didn't want him, it was a shock that Malfoy was defending Granger and he would deny it till he's blue in the face that he showed any mercy to a Mudblood.

.

For the next few weeks Cedric Diggory was looking around for Hermione and had been given her owls the witch telling her he wasn't playing a joke on her, he wrote of his love and that he wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Professor Dumbledore and told him the situation with Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye explaining that what Diggory had was a crush and would eventually disambiguate. Dumbledore's smile disappeared and the trio saw why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was scared of when he saw the letters and promised that Mr. Diggory would not be bothering her from now on.

Each class that Hermione went to she was either with her boyfriend and best friend or a few members of Gryffindor to protect her when they weren't with her, each Professor kept Cedric back for five minutes so Hermione could get to classes before letting him go with a note to his next class.

It was the weekend and Harry was walking with Hermione through Hogsmeade hand in hand, Hermione breathed a sigh of a relief as her second home in Hogwarts was starting to become stifling. The couple was standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade facing the Shrieking Shack, Harry held his girlfriend telling her that everything will turn out okay in the end making Hermione smile for the first time in weeks. They shared a kiss pulled into each others embrace, focused on each other they didn't notice Diggory glaring at the couple and especially Granger who destroyed their relationship to be with Potter.

.

It was 29th October and everyone enjoying the meal when in the middle of dinner when Professor Albus Dumbledore announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that only sixth to seventh years could put their name in to compete, Robert Bowopan slapped Cedric's back to get his friend's attention and asked if he was going to put his name in. Cedric came out of his trance from Looking at his witch and thinking he could forgive Hermione for her discretion towards him being in a false relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Cedric had an epiphany and decided to put his name in the Goblet and prove himself to Hermione he was just as brave as Potter and would see him in a different light.

The next day House Elves were working extra hard to get Hogwarts cleaned top to bottom and Argus Filch was polishing and cleaning the Trophies and Suits of Armour, the Headmasters of the three Schools, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Justin Finch-Fletchley excitedly pointed out a ship come out of the water as Dumbledore smiled and welcomed Durmstrang as Igor Karkaroff smiled and greeted Dumbledore, waiting for the other house to show.

When Beauxbatons came from the sky in a beautiful Carriage driven by a dozen white winged horses size of an elephants, the carriage was an amazing sight for the female students, but it was girls that left the carriage that caught the eyes of the male students. Robert and Ian were drooling, but Cedric's eyes were on Hermione and no only his eyes were on the girl. One was Harry Potter and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, what he didn't expect was the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum was also staring at his witch.

Madame Olympe Maxime gestured her students from the cold after greeting Headmaster Dumbledore warmly, everyone enter the school and sat down to eat before the sixth to seventh years put their name in the Goblet.

Cedric and a few other students put their names in the Goblet and even the Weasley Twins tried to enter themself by using an Aging Potion that back fired, it was funny to see Professor McGonagall dragging two old men to the Hospital Wing as a result of not listening to Hermione in the first place. Fleur Delacour went first with a few of Beauxbaton students, next came Viktor Krum went next placing his name in the Goblet with. Cedric's turn as he walked towards the Goblet and put the paper inside before turning towards Hermione hoping she was staring at him admiringly, instead he was disappointed that Granger was smiling and laughing with what Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were telling her completely ignoring him.

Hermione noticed and felt Diggory's eyes on her, she thought if she ignored him that he would eventually leave her alone remembering her parents have told her. Hermione's also remembered at the age of seven her older cousin RJ finding out about one Bully and told her to point him out, after the smack down RJ warned him to never look at her cousin crosseyed again or she'll come back and finish the job. This time there was no older cousin to help her out and everything that the Professors or her friends couldn't stop Diggory's persuit of her. What had she done to make him believe they were potential to be a couple; they were never in the same group and she didn't flirt with Cedric in any way.

.

The following evening the Tri-Wizard Champions were named, Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbaton, followed by Viktor Krum for Durnstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Everyone was cheering when the Champions were announced, just as Dumbledore was about to close the Goblet of Fire when another name popped out and there was utter silence when Albus coldly shouted out "Harry Potter"

The glory of finally being in the spotlight of Hermione's eyes was destroyed by Glory-Taking-Bastard-Potter, the good thing about this is everyone turned their back on Potter and called him the true champion- he had to laugh when Draco Malfoy gave out 'Potter stinks' badges. Even his three friends were wearing the badges in support of him, while everyone's attention were on the extra people and busy with the arrangements of the first task Cedric Diggory headed to the Library knowing that Granger would be looking for answers for her bo... her friend's task.

As predicted Hermione Granger was in the Library looking through books alone taking notes; the scene was from one of the scenarios of one of his dreams. Cedric had given Hermione comfort when everyone shunned her, he was there to wipe away her tears just last year. Diggory gave her gifts and letters declaring his love and what he recieved back from it all was Granger rebuffed his affections and dated another boy knowing they were together; if his love isn't shown by the things he done for her then he would show her another way.

.

Hermione was looking for spells for Harry to help him with his three tasks, she left Harry with a kiss after offering him to go to the Library with her to get away from snide looks. Ron Weasley didn't think that his best friend was in danger, but held onto the one fact that Harry didn't tell him about putting his name in the Goblet. Harry tried to tell Ron that he was innocent, but Weasley didn't listen and Hermione was getting sick of Ron being butt-hurt over something Harry had no control over.

Once in the sanctuary of the Library Hermione was keeping vigilance around her surrounding till she was focus was on a book she didn't see before, hoping for an answer to Harry's problem Hermione picked up the book and began to read taking notes along the way. Looking through the references to another book Hermione went to the back of the Library to collect the book. the feeling of being watched became stronger and it had nothing to do with the ghosts that lived in the Castle. Thinking that the answer to Harry task could wait till she had more time on her hands and in the day where there were other students around, turning back to the table with her equipment laid and standing there was Cedric Diggory.

"We need to talk Hermione."-  
"There's nothing to talk about, there was never an us and there will never be an us now let me go."-  
"Not until you listen to me."

Cedric desperately grabbed Hermione's upper arms to make her listen to him, but Miss Granger pushed away and ran for the door not caring she was making a racket. Hermione didn't make it to the door and Cedric caught her with an angry look on his face.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger, no one knows but me how wonderful, Beautiful and caring you are, but I see it and you are everything I will ever want. I want you to be my girlfriend Hermione, so will you be mine"

Granger was shaking now with the look that was on Diggory's face as he came closer to her as if he was about to kiss or eagerly listen to her answer, she tried reasoning with Cedric that they were never going to be in a relationship as she was with Harry.

"I weren't joking when I said I want you Hermione and I would never hurt you like that, but you have to believe me when I say I love you Hermione. I want you to be with me and I won't take no for an answer."

Before Hermione could scream Cedric grabbed the girl and threw her against the next flat surface of the nearest table, Hermione knew Cedric intention and started fight scratching her nails across his face and biting into his forearm to let her go drawing blood. Cedric would never strike her in anger as he used his wand to hold her down and Hermione had tears running down her face silently pleading for Diggory not to do this, hushing his witch in a mock gesture of comfort leaning in for a kiss. Hermione turned her face away, that wouldn't stop Cedric as he been dreaming of this for so long.

Trying to concentrate on the word she needed as Cedric ripped open her shirt licking and leaving love bites on her upper body, she began shaking violently when Diggory's hand went under her skirt and rubbing his fingers against her. When Hermione felt Cedric begin to move her panties that she found the strength to use the spell she found in the book and summoned her wand towards her and blasted the seventeen year old off her, Hermione didn't think as she quickly jump off the desk not caring if she got detention and bolted down the Hall and towards the stairs to the ground floor. Hermione heard Cedric thundering behind her and catching up quickly, Granger then screamed as she thrown to the ground scrapping her hands and cut her knees.

Granger had bruises in her inner thighs and fought exhausting herself as Cedric was ready to open his pants when a bright light with a deep voice shouting 'Expelliarmus,' looking up Hermione began crying as standing there was the Potions Master Severus Snape and Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye Moody walked towards her suddenly and Hermione panicked as she backed away from him hitting the wall behind her, seeing the bruises, cuts and the look of fear on Granger's face set Snape on edge in anger as he thundered for Moody to take Mr. Diggory to Albus Dumbledore, because if he took him he'll do something he would not regret.

Alastor Moody levitated Diggory and headed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's Office who was waiting for the boy and the Ministers to decide what to do with the seventeen year old who attacked a fellow student.

Once Alastor Moody left with Diggory, Professor Snape kneeled in front of Miss Granger who was in shock and shaking like a leaf. Taking slow steps with his hands raised like he was trying to calm a startled deer, Severus told Hermione each detail what he was going to do with each step. Taking off his robe, Severus wrapped it around Miss Granger's almost naked body and lifted her up in his arms before taking her to the fourth floor to the Hospital Wing where Madam Poppy Pomfrey was waiting.

.

Amos Diggory didn't believe for one minute that his only son would do anything that Headmaster Dumbledore was saying, that was till Albus angrily took wizard to the Hospital Wing where Miss Granger was being treated. Mr. Diggory was making excuses for his son stating it was an misunderstanding or Miss Granger had led Cedric on in some way, it was Ron Weasley who spoke up as he entered the room with a angry look on his face telling some home truths of Diggory stalking, the things he written about his friend and the bad things he done.

Amos again kept defending his son till he listened to Alastor Moody standing there gruffly stating what he had seen, there was no denying the truth as he said he would talk to his son and make him see reason. That had set off Harry who was silently staying virgil by his girlfriend's side. "You think that you could talk sense to your son, not even the Professors could stop him and when will hit you till you see Hermione's Obituary or your son's mugshot."

That night Amos Diggory took his son to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and signed him in to Spell Damage on the fourth floor to find out what spell had been used on his child as these actions were something Cedric wouldn't do.

The next day was a shock to the Slytherins and everyone else when Cassius Warrington was selected as the new Champion for Hogwarts as Cedric was called for a family emergency and wouldn't be back to begin the three tasks, none of the students were sure of the new champion and wondered what happened for Cedric to leave as he did.

The gossip didn't last long, which was relief for Hermione as everyone was excited for the first task. What was a shock for everyone was that Cassius Warrington was a fair and honourable wizard with intelligence and wit that showed that Slytherin was not the house that creates dark wizards and witches, Cassius was the one who told Harry to take his egg into the Prefect's Bathroom and he would get his answer paying a debt when Harry warned him about the dragons.

At the Yule Ball Harry took Hermione looking beautiful in her periwrinkle blue gown, not even Draco Malfoy had something bad to say or couldn't take his eyes off her the entire evening. Viktor Krum took Cho Chang as Ian McClaren broke up with her after they talked about Diggory, Fleur Delacour went with a fellow student from her school. Cassius Warrington took Daphne Greengrass and the pureblood witch was in her element as all eyes were on her instead of the Champion on her arm, Hermione danced with with her boyfriend enjoying herself and for the first time in a year took a deep breath and relaxed.

Through the months the third and last task came to a tragic end as Harry Potter and Cassius Warrington came back making Daphne Greengrass scream and sob uncontrollably, Cassius was dead as Harry screamed that Voldemort was back.

_**Elsewhere, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies **_

Cedric was in his room on the fourth floor, he got the news from his mother telling him that a young boy died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how lucky it was that he was still alive, Cedric on the hand saw this as a sign that he and Hermione were meant to be and that fate had become an Intervention on his behalf.

Diggory thought to himself that he could wait a bit longer for the Healers to say he was in good health and was free once again to be with Hermione Diggory; oh how wonderful that name sounded in his head. Cedric had a plan to make sure Hermione took the Diggory name and the mother of his children. The wizard now had a plan and he was going to make sure everyone knew that Hermione Jean Granger was his alone, making a Wizarding Oath that he would kill anyone who would take his future wife as a Diggory always protected their own.

The End.


End file.
